worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Eoghan Navy
The Eoghan Navy is charged with defending the state and maintaining the alliance with the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth. The main duty has been to moniter the Centrality and patrol the fringes of the Expanse. Formations Carrier Squadrons There are 10 carrier squadrons that primarily patrol an individual Sector. Carrier Squadrons 1-9 These squadrons all share similar compositions, with the exception for CVron1 having a Vice Admiral instead of a Rear Admiral. *8 Gastly Class Heavy Frigates *2 Kabutops class Destroyers *2 Kadabra class War-cruisers *1 Dragonair class Super- Carrier Carrier Squadron 10 Rear Admiral Lóegaire commands this group right on the border with the Centrality. *6 Gastly Class Heavy Frigates *7 Kabutops class Destroyers *2 Kadabra class War-cruisers *1 Dragonair class Super- Carrier Battleship Squadrons Held in reserve nearer the Core of Eoghan Space these four squadrons would be the second line of defense. All are commanded by Vice Admirals. Battleship Squadrons 1-4 *24 Cloyster class Gunships *10 Gastly class heavy Frigates *5 Suzaku class battleships *1 Artcuno class Bombardment Vessel Bombardment Squadrons These 3 squadrons are the primary strike groups in the fleet. The first two squadrons are commanded by Admirals, while the Third is commanded by the only Fleet Admiral outside of high Command. XBVron3 also contains the most modern bombardment vessel, Fleet Admiral Shakti commanding. Bombardment Squadrons 1 & 2 *10 Cloyster class Gunships *10 Kabutops class Destroyers *14 Gastly class Heavy Frigates *3 Kadabra Heavy War-cruisers *7 Suzaku class Battleships *1 Artcuno class Bombardment Vessel Bombardment Squadron 3 *14 Cloyster class Gunships *11 Kabutops class Destroyers *14 Gastly clas s Heavy Frigates *3 Kadabra Heavy War-cruisers *6 Suzaku class Battleships *1 Artcuno class Bombardment Vessel block 2 TIDE OF ETERNITY War Cruiser Squadrons There are six War cruiser squadrons of six vessels apeice, each commanded by a Commodore. (4th Cruisers are down a ship for the foreseeable future.) CRWrons 1-6 *6 Kadabra class War Cruisers Destroyer Squadrons There are Eleven squadrons, each with a commanding Commodore. They have permission to patrol beyond the borders of the EUC so long as the do not trespass. They can be called upon to commence raiding in groups, where each class sticks to their own quad formations. (One destroyer has been lost during 3400 from either the eighth or eleventh.) Destroyer Squadrons 1-11 *4 Kabutops class Destroyers *4 Gastly class Heavy Frigates First Independant Squadron This squadron is Commanded by a Commodore Eseld and is composed of ships that do not fit into the rigidly defined formations of the fleet. It is the whipping boy of the fleet, getting all the odd jobs that politicians call for. *4 Kabutops class Destroyers *6 Gastly class Heavy Frigates *2 Kadabra class War Cruisers Jaegd Marine Expedition Group Deployed initially by mid 3400 with temporary troop formations assigned. By 3401 $2 of x100k Infantry Equipment mod of x1.08~ will be deployed aboard the troop ships. In 3402 $80 of Jaeger (25k per $, equipment modifier of x12.5) will finally join the formation. *14 Gastly class heavy frigates, ($70ea) stealthy *8 Anorith Marine Expedition Ships ($10 troops, $6 fighters, total hull value of $40) stealthy Planetary Assault Squadron 1 and 2 Similar to the smaller Expedition Group they will be deployed in full by 3402. They will have a complement of $9 of x100k regular infantry, with equipment mod of x1.08~ and $200 of Jaeger; 25k per $, equipment modifier of x12.5 in the initial stages. By 3403 more Jaeger will join them. *4 Gastly class Heavy Frigates ($70 ea) stealthy *4 Kadabra class War-Cruisers ($100 ea) *7 Kabutops class Destroyer ($30ea) *6 Rampardos class Corps LV ($90hull, $35 troop carriage, $20 Combat value) *2 Gyarados class Invasion Carrier ($100 of troops, $75 fighters, total hull cost $350) Technology Weapons Eoghan weapons are divided into three main groups; Torpedoes, Railguns and their ilk, and a variety of exotic energy weapons. Torpedoes are the primary weapon of smaller ships and the defensive weapons on the larger ships. Used Defensively in short launch cells these rockets are best used against fast craft that could leave the firing arc of the other defense weapons. Used on the offense are the Plasma Torpedoes, weapons that suffer greatly in fights when sheilds are still up, but come into their own when fired at craft that have lost sheilds and are relying on point defenses. The Plasma coating that covers these weapons helps them in peircing through both armor and in ignoring point defense. The last weapon that falls under the category of torpedoes is the Aether Torpedoes, named for the Hiem drive that propels them at greater than light speeds to their target. They are expensive and rarely used weapon that makes up the primary armament of the Cloyster class Destroyers, though they have a very limited magazine. Railguns are almost universally defensive weapons, only acheiving importance in rare cases. Case one is the Gastly class frigate, on the majority of vessels a single slow firing mass driver is the weapon of choice, on the minority a far faster firing and harder hitting twined railgun turret is mounted. This is a conscious choice that differentiates the Stealthy varient with the Escort varient, mostly so the massdriver can be used to deliver special munitions that are irrelevant in the escort role. Case 2 is the massive linear accelerators on Eoghan Cruisers that only fire directly forward and are still secondary to the Kinetic Javelin. Exotic Energy weapons come in a small but significant selection of types. Mainly the common blaster is used as a support weapon and point defence mount, limiting it to rare use in the Navy. The Bombardment ships care the single most conventional weapon, a Free Electron X-ray laser used primarily in the act of beseiging a target world. Lighning guns are the close in weapons of choice, being of rather short range but very powerful for their size. In many ways Lighning guns are similar to the Gauss weapons of the collectors, but that has never been proven. The main weapon for the fleet however is the Kinetic Javelin. The KJ is an offshoot of Eoghan sheild technolongy and will be talked about there. Defence Eoghan sheilds are based upon a field generator that is used as a artificial gravity and anti gravity generator.When used as the Kinetic Javelin it creates a field of energy that encourages extraordinary amounts of quantum energy fluctuation— creating a high-velocity stream of virtual particles simulating solid matter. The effects propogate at the speed of light, while the actual damage is still distinctly stl. When used as a shield the generator effects a vollume of space that is then filled with the virtual particles and acts as an ablative thanks to the variable density of the field. This somewhat limits the firepower of an individual Eoghan vessel, since no captain who doesn't have a death wish would complettely strip himself of his shields. This generator needs no moving parts to fire in any direction making it more reliable than a turret mounted railgun and not being limited in traverse like a spinal mounted railgun, and as a defensive technology it is immune to the old Cadence Lance's ability to ignore shields. 3401 Eoghan Navy Construction program Provisional Project Jager continuation 520 points of 25000per $ with a *12.5 equipment mod of Jaeger 1 $90 Rampardos class Corps Landing Vessel 1 $40 Anorith marine Expedition Vessel 3 $50 Aaken Modular Auxilary Cruisers with Troop modules (5$s of troops carried) 5 $70 Gastly class Heavy Frigates stealthy General Construction 23 $50 Aaken Auxillery cruisers cargo, 15 Fighting and remander troop modules 15 $10 modules for Aaken Cruisers Ewar and 10 Shoal Rigs 2 $50 Bombardment Ship 6 month upgrades $250 of ~5per $ Twinneedle fighters 5 $200 Suzaku Battleships 5 $15 decoy Battleship mockups (converted support ships) 1 $25 Bombardment ship decoy (converted support ship) 4 $360 (only paying first third ie $120ea) Sazandora Flagships 15 $30 Kabutops class Destroyers 3 $70 Gastly class Heavy Firgates escort variant 14 $5 Sableye class Stealth Pinnaces [ $0.2 worth of troop carriage and a small number of observation drones] Total $6100 out of a GDP of $61000 Category:Space Navy Category:Space Navy